


A Second Chance

by LadySetsuna



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySetsuna/pseuds/LadySetsuna
Summary: Emet-Selch was defeated by the Warrior of Light, but was that really the end?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Eyes opened

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic uses the InteractiveFics extension for your browser. Set your replacements as follows:
> 
> (YN) - your/your WoLs first name  
> (LN) - your/your WoLs last name
> 
> Replacements could be added in the following chapters, a note will let you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch wakes up in strange surroundings and meets (YN), but she doesn't seem like her at all.

Darkness enveloped him just after he had closed his eyes. Truly, seeing his beloved one last time after he was slain by her filled him with joy. She had managed to best him…and showed him that she always had been the one to take challenges head-on. Fighting against him has been nothing but another challenge for her and her companions. He wouldn’t dare call them her friends, but if she saw them this way…then so be it.

He was drifting, not really sure if he was awake or asleep, when he felt a presence. He didn’t know he would even feel something, but apparently, he could. The presence he noticed at the edge of his conscious was weak and it was growing weaker by the second. Deciding to get closer he moved, merely due to his own will, only to notice that the presence he felt was… _her_. It was his beloved…the one he had seen shortly before he faded away.

What was she doing here…in this void?

He didn’t hesitate and tried to reach out for her, only to notice that he had no way of touching her. He was shapeless, not able to get her attention. Gloomy thoughts tried to intervene in his way of thinking, but he tried to wave those thoughts away. He had to help. He needed to.

She needed him.

A word crossed his mind, a name he hasn’t said in such a long time and he tried to focus on it. Forcing all his willpower to concentrate on it…and the warmth that name emitted.

“Azem!”

His voice echoed through the void and when the light, that grew weaker just moments before, started flaring up again he knew he had reached her. Never mind her other companions, it was just her he needed to bring back. There was nothing else he could do but help her find her way. She needed to fight whatever battle was ahead because without her…

The worlds she so desperately tried to save might be lost without her intervention. And everything she was fighting for would have been for naught.

The light grew stronger, almost blinding him and he suddenly felt the urge to follow it. He knew that way he could see her again. He needed to.

What he didn’t know was that a voice would greet him once he regained a physical form. It might had been a joke by Hydaelyn as he looked up, the face of his once dear friend, now a cruel grimace, on him.

Whatever words he said, he couldn’t hear them. Instead he snapped his fingers, pillars of light appearing seemingly out of nowhere. And from those pillars…the warriors stepped out. Under his cloak and mask he smiled, feeling happiness that she was back. This world would be a better one with her in it. And maybe this was the moment he finally was allowed to leave, to get peace at last.

Turning around he waved dismissively, as he always had, and disappeared in a pillar of light.

His beloved Azem would save them all. He knew she would. And maybe one day she will find her way to him in the depths of the void. At least that was what he wished for. Until that day he only hoped and prayed to Zodiark for her happiness.

One day he would be reunited with his lover Azem, and Emet-Selch couldn’t wait for this day to come.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_“You did well, my son.”_

The voice echoed through the dark he was drifting through again. It felt somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before. He wanted to say something in response, but there were no words leaving his mouth. He had retained his form and it made him question what he was actually going through at the moment.

_“I have seen your efforts in bringing back the original world. Yet…you were bested by one of your own.”_

Emet-Selch held back a dissatisfied grumble. He knew all too well what had happened. The memory of (YN) stabbing him with the sword of light was still fresh in his memory, however long it had been. She clearly had taken the opposite side of him, deciding to shield her friends. His beloved…sundered Azem. And she would always be.

_“Your love for her is ever so strong, Hades. I know that you are hoping to see her again, it is clear as day you won’t give her up. Your adoration and infatuation give yourself away.”_

The Ascian looked up in an attempt to find the voice speaking to him, but he couldn’t see anyone. Maybe he was dreaming and this voice wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t.

_“For your service to me, I want to reward you, Hades, first of the mages. You’ve always been faithful and believed in what I was attempting to do. It is time for you to claim your compensation for your duties in my name.”_

A light flashed and blinded him for a second before he could hear voices. They were faint and muffled, as if he was under water. But they were there…

He tried to say something, but no words would leave him. He didn’t even realize in the first moment that pain was shooting through him, making him unable to move. Emet-Selch was immobile and he couldn’t open his eyes. Slowly he realized the searing pain he was in, grumbling weakly.

“He is alive! Oh, thank god…”

That voice…it was familiar. He tried to concentrate on it, but it was like a fleeting shimmer of sunlight, just disappearing behind a mountain.

“Someone, call the ambulance…! He needs…he…immed…”

_No…don’t go…tell me who you are…_

The words were only circling in is mind as the sounds around him started to fade. Maybe he was about to slip into unconsciousness once again though he didn’t want to. It was too early. He wanted to know who was talking to him.

“You’re going to be alright. I’ll make sure of it. Just…hang on. Please…”  
  
Now the voice sounded as if it was close to him and he wanted to reach for it, wanted to open his eyes to see who it belonged to. This voice that sounded so soft, yet so worried. There was a hint of begging in it…he didn’t know though what this voice was begging for.

The thought of his dear (YN), the way she was looking at him, it was on his mind as he slipped back into unconsciousness, the dark embracing him once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A faint beeping noise disturbed his slumber as he slowly awakened. It was a regular pattern in which the beep could be heard and it slightly irritated him. Nothing was this annoying if it was making noise this regularly.

Groaning lightly as he tried to open his eyes all he could see was blinding white. His vision was blurry and he attempted to blink, but there was still a slight pain prominent. His whole body felt heavy and it was hard to move, and in all honesty…he didn’t even want to. However, he wanted to see where this stupid beeping was coming from and silence it for good.

“Are you okay? Hold on, I’m getting a doctor!”

There was that voice again and he heard shuffling, then a door opening and closing. He blinked, trying to understand what was going on and finally managed to lift his hand to his eyes, rubbing at them sleepily. The pain was still present, but it slowly seemed to fade. Fully opening his eyes he looked around, wondering where he was.

The walls were a painfully bright white, two beds that seemed out of place opposite his. Left of him were huge windows that let the light in through the curtains. Something about this room was just…odd.

“Ah, our patient is finally awake.”

A cheerful voice filled the silence suddenly, as the door opened again. Emet-Selch slightly turned to see a man in a white robe, glasses perched on his nose and a genuine smile on his face. He was followed by…no, this couldn’t be. He had to be dreaming.

Not being able to say anything Emet-Selch just followed them both with his eyes, waiting until they were next to him. The guy in the white robe had something in his hand, looking at it as if he was checking.

“How do you feel, Mr. Galvus?”

Galvus? They knew him? And by his Garlean name?

“I…don’t know what happened…”

Better to answer than to say nothing. The girl, that irritated him so much, let out a sigh. Maybe out of relief or exasperation. He didn’t know.

“Well, I’d say Ms. (LN) will explain this to you. You might experience memory loss, thanks to the impact. But she was there right when the accident happened. Your life was saved thanks to her.”

The guy looked over at her, smiling…and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. Emet didn’t know how to react in the first second. Was he flirting with her?

“Don’t say that, Doctor. I’ve just done what I had to do…”

“You’re too modest. What you did was save the life of the city’s most valuable architect. This is not a small thing.”

Confusion was evident on his face as they both looked back at him, the _doctor_ smiling wider.

“Apart from the injuries you sustained from the accident, you’re going to be alright. It might take some time here in hospital, but I can assure you, you’ll heal soon enough. Thanks to Ms. (LN) and her first aid damage was limited. If anything feels uncomfortable or hurts, don’t hesitate to push the button on here.”

He pointed at something that looked like a remote and Emet thankfully knew what this kind of device was, thanks to the Garlean technology.

“Also…I would recommend to take it easy from now on, Mr. Galvus. It would be quite contra productive if you expose yourself to stress. Anything that strains your mind, also strains your soul. And we don’t need that for your recovery.”

Emet decided to just grumble in agreement, his eyes laying upon the woman that was still by his side. She looked like (YN), her voice sounded like her too, but something didn’t feel like her. She wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the (YN) he knew. Quite the opposite. This woman was as fragile as a freshly hatched fledgling.

“By the way, Miss (LN) agreed to help you on your recovery. Since she did the First Aid and seemed to know what she was doing she was ready to help out.”

The man looked over at (YN), a smile on his face and Emet noticed the red cheeks. Something he hadn’t seen before and she was almost sure that this was some kind of weird dream. She couldn’t be here, not in this fragile frame, in this weird world. She seemed so out of place…

“I’m just happy to help, that is all,” she replied, her face cast downward, though Emet still saw her red cheeks. It made him almost sit straight up and wanting to hold her close, but the pain that arose once again kept him from it. Instead he turned to the man again who was about to leave.

“How long will I be here?”

“It all depends on how fast you’re healing. The car, that hit you, thankfully didn’t injure you in a life-threatening way, but it would be good to go easy about everything. Hence why we appreciate Miss (LN)’s help.”

With this he turned and left the room, an awkward silence now filling the void. She didn’t say anything and Emet just turned to look at her. He didn’t really know what he should think of this, that he was here…everything seemed foreign and weird.

“…you saved my life, then…”

Attempting to strike up a conversation he looked at her and was caught off guard, when she looked back. Her eyes were the same as (YN)’s. The same colour and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Everything about her, apart from the way she acted…it felt so surreal.

“Hardly. I was just present when the accident happened and acted how I learned. Your injuries were not that severe and the rescue workers were here soon enough to get you into hospital. So…I was just here to help you until they arrived.”

“But you decided to help anyway. Why?”

There was an awkward silence, until she decided to answer.

“I couldn’t let you die there on the street.”


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) and Emet-Selch have a conversation, the world unfolds a little and (YN)s friend questions her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long, I've been busy with my studies (I'm about to be a programmer in maybe 2 years time...I need to study programming languages and what I need to do for stuff to work...) and also with 5.4. Don't worry though, this chapter won't have any spoilers in it. The story unfolds a little and we get an insight into the world Emet has landed in...happy reading. :)

The room fell silent as she finished her sentence, looking back down onto her hands. A slight blush tinted her cheeks and Emet couldn’t help but think that she was the spitting image of (YN). The way he remembered her, back on the First, it was all there. And yet her demeanour was different, so shy and almost fragile, he thought at first, she was someone different.

“You…couldn’t let me die?”

Her eyes met his gaze and there was a low chuckle from her before she turned to look away again, her cheeks now tinted a slight pink.

“The doctors’ description of your situation was an exaggeration, to be quite honest. Your injuries were severe, but not life-threatening. I managed to stabilize you before the ambulance arrived and when they got you, they told me that I should come with them because I saw what happened. Indirectly they were telling me to take care of you as well, since I seem to be…acquainted with you.”

Her blush turned a shade darker and Emet couldn’t help but chuckle. He didn’t know anything about this world yet, but the things he had seen until now made him feel a little easier at heart. There may be things that still could surprise him, but at this very moment he felt like he knew what he had to expect. And (YN) seemed to think that he was already feeling better as she turned to him. Of course, she had noticed the chuckle.

“I was told you most likely will experience amnesia, and the doctor has said the same just before, but I want to make this clear – we are not acquainted, nor do we know each other personally. I just happen to…be the one who helped you. And I admire your work, that’s all.”

Emet gave her a curious look, not knowing what she meant. She admired his work, but what kind of work was this really? The doctor had said something about him being the most valuable architect of the city, but he didn’t even know it this was the real purpose why he was in this world. If he could get an answer from Zodiark himself, he would beg for it.

“You look at me like you forgot about your profession. I can’t imagine how it must feel like, but I can tell you, your work here is very valuable. Many people have a place to live and work thanks to you.”

She stood up from her seat, walking over to the windows and pushing the curtains aside for him to look through. Emet blinked for a moment before he realized that the buildings outside looked oddly familiar. Almost too familiar.

“This…is…”

(YN) smiled, nodding at him. She left the curtains pushed aside, taking back the seat next to his bed and even scooting closer. He could reach for her hand if he wanted to, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he chose to take in the sight from the window. The buildings, most of them skyscrapers, were built like those of Amaurot, tall and elegant, with the beautiful ornaments on the tops of them. It all felt like he was actually at home.  
  
“You built this city as it is today. The designs for the buildings were always yours and every single one of these skyscrapers were built like you designed them. That’s what the doctor said. You’re the most valuable architect of New Amaurot.”

“New Amaurot…”  
  
The name of the city made him almost cry. He could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes, but he decided to blink them away. It was not the time to feel sentimental about a world where he basically was thrown into and had nothing to do with its creation. He couldn’t deny though that it made him feel a certain way.

“The city was named after a famous ancient city that unfortunately got destroyed by a huge fire. A few art pieces survived and were discovered by scientists, and as far as I know…you took those pieces as your inspiration to rebuild the city in your own way.”

(YN)s voice was a little dreamy, as she looked over her shoulder and out of the window. Emet turned to look at her and couldn’t help but smile. She looked just like he remembered her, that smile he had seen so often when she was talking to her friends. If he could, he would give her the world, but he wasn’t even sure if she really was the one he knew. He had to think about this first before really acting on impulse. If she was her, then maybe, just maybe she would remember. A tiny flame of hope in his chest flared up, almost making him reach for her hand, but stopping himself. It was too early. She wouldn’t want him to just take her hand.

“Mr. Galvus…?”

Her voice brought him back to reality and he tried to mask his surprise with a cough, acting as if he was clearing his throat.

“It is beautiful indeed,” he answered, gazing out the window once again to admire the skyline of the city, but not without sneaking a glance at her. If someone would’ve told him that he’d see her again…and his old home…Emet-Selch would’ve broken down crying in front of everybody.

“I’m glad you think so too about the city you built.”

(YN) was smiling at him, following his look with her own eyes, a sigh escaping her.

“Anyway, I’m afraid I have to leave for today. It’s already getting late and my roommate wouldn’t like to see me coming home past dinnertime. But don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow since I have time to take care of you and help with your healing.”  
  
She stood up from her chair, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at him. Emet-Selch didn’t even notice he swallowed hard as he looked at her because it was either him not believing that she just made the same motion he would always catch her doing when she thought nobody was looking, or he was once again caught off guard by how similar she was to the (YN) he knew.

“…I appreciate it…”, he finally answered, trying to extend a hand towards her, but flinching as pain shot through it. (YN) was immediately next to him, putting her hand on his.

“Easy there, Mr. Galvus. Any sort of strain is off limits. You heard the doctor warn you…”  
  
Her voice had a playful tone in it and she even winked at him as she very gently pushed him back into the cushions.

“Sorry, I was…just wanting to show my gratitude.”

“No need for that. I’m here to help when people need me. And you needed help when you were hit by that car. I was just doing my duty and decided to keep helping because I don’t want you to be told your first aid-helper did what she had to do and then never showed up to make sure you’re alright.”

Why was that so typical for her? Why was she so similar to _his_ Azem, the Warrior of Darkness he assisted on the First and then fought against? Why, why, why?!

It was kind of infuriating, but he figured that he’d get the answer from Zodiark soon enough. If he didn’t, he might as well try to get them himself. He needed to know why everything around him seemed so familiar, as if this was his own personal heaven. Zodiark had brought him here. He knew the answers Emet-Selch sought.

“I am…very thankful you decided to stay…Miss (LN), was it?”

There was a sudden red tinge on her cheeks and once again she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. As if she was embarrassed that he called her by her last name…

“Please…call me (YN), I’m not used to be called by my last name.”

Emet-Selch managed a winning smile this time, making her look at him even. Her cheeks reddened even more as her gaze met his.

“(YN) then. It’s my utmost pleasure to have met you and be in your care. Thank you…for saving me.”

“I-it’s n-nothing.”  
  
He couldn’t help but notice the deepening blush, the flustered behaviour and her shaky voice. She clearly was getting more and more nervous, but he didn’t know why. After all she was about to leave now, was she?

“Is something the matter?” he couldn’t help but ask and (YN) just shook her head at him, smiling and pushing her hair out of her face again.

“No, everything is fine. Don’t worry…I’ll be back tomorrow to check up on you. Until then…rest well.”  
  
He nodded, looking after her as she took her bag and left the room, one last glance back at him when she was at the door. She even managed to smile at him before the door closed and he was alone again. Leaning back into the cushions he looked up towards the ceiling, thinking about what had happened. He only knew about what she had told him, so he might as well ask Zodiark himself what this world was supposed to be. Maybe he had the chance to really find out what was going on.

Though his thoughts were circling around the question why he was here, they also drifted back to the person who saved him. He had seen so many similarities to his (YN), yet the one here didn’t seem like she knew him as on the First.

_Zodiark, please tell me what this is all about…whatever your plan for me is, I would like some insight._

Sighing he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He was exhausted even though he had slept before and maybe he would get an answer when he was resting. Zodiark could tell him what he wanted to know in his subconscious, for all he knew…

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Oh, you’re back!!”  
  
(YN) heard the voice of her friend Artemis as soon as she entered the apartment. Of course she would be here…where else if she was not fawning over her boyfriend G’raha Tia? The Miqo’te grinned as she entered the living room, putting her book to the side. As usual she had taken a seat on the comfy couch in the open living area. Rolling her eyes at her friend she put her bag aside, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink from the fridge first thing. She was parched and she only noticed now.

“Where’s your book-loving boyfriend?” was the first question she asked after she had taken a sip from the water bottle. Artemis leaned back, smirking.

“At the library. You know he’s there when I’m here. Your fault for giving me the keys.”

“Okay, first of all, it was not me giving you the keys, that was Thancreds idea. Second of all, Ryne and Gaia like you, that’s why you’re welcome here. And third…both the girls and Thancred trust you to not make a mess of this place. After all we spent quite a lot of money and time to get this apartment. And you’re my friend, so…that’s your bonus.”

Artemis rolled her eyes at (YN), knowing very well that this argument would only get out of hand if she kept going. Yet she couldn’t help but smile right after.

“And you’re glad you have me as your friend, otherwise you’d be pretty alone”, she teased, readjusting her position on the couch, “But seriously, I’m very thankful that you’re letting me stay here when Raha is in the library. You can’t understand how boring it gets when he’s there, just reading and you’re not allowed to talk, even whisper!”

(YN) rolled her eyes at Artemis, mouthing a _Job well done, Raha…_ to herself before taking another drink from the water bottle.

“So…where were you all day? Apart from work?”

“At the hospital. I’ve witnessed an accident and helped out with First Aid, then decided to go there and wait until the patient I helped woke up…and gladly he did.”

If (YN) didn’t look over at her friend, she would’ve heard the curious tail swish. The Miqo’te leaned forward, her chin on her hands and her elbows on the coffee table. Her eyes were even glowing as if she had premium bait in front of her.

“Soooooooo, you’re a saviour now? Tell me _everything_!”

“Artemis, I don’t want to talk about this right now and you turning it into a fairy tale love story. It won’t happen! You know how everything I even attempted at love turned into total disaster!”

The Miqo’te only let out a disapproving _Pfft_ and sat back up, still eyeing her though. She had this mischievous glint in her eyes as she started speaking again.

“You don’t even know how powerful I can get when I know the entire story. So, give me the details. Who was it? How old is he? Is he hot? Or was it a she? Same questions if it is.”

Of course she would only get an eyeroll from (YN), followed by her turning around and opening the fridge again to search for something she could warm up. Thancred wouldn’t be home for another 30 minutes and she desperately needed something to eat. Even though they decided to cook together for today.

“Come on, (YN), you know how much I love bringing people together! And if you’re finally having a shot at your love for life, then why not take the chance? I mean…you’re single, you’re cute, you have a good job…oh, and you’re also experienced in babysitting. Wasn’t that what Thancred said when he went out with Urianger the last time to plan his proposal to Sadayo? You were taking care of Ryne and Gaia, weren’t you?”

“Artemis…”

“The girls love you, you know? Ryne is always talking about how awesome you are! Working day in and day out to make people feel better, then taking care of the household if Thancred doesn’t get the chance to…wait…”

Now her eyebrows were raised, standing up from her spot on the couch and walking over to her friend, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re not dating Thancred, are you?”

This moment (YN) turned around to face her, grinning all over. As if she was trying to stifle her laugh, but failing at it…slowly.

“You can’t be serious…”

“Are you or are you not? I’m only asking the important questions!”

(YN) couldn’t help but start laughing now, even closing the fridge and leaning against the kitchen counter to hold herself up.

“Thancred and I are sharing an apartment with Ryne and Gaia. Of course we’re not dating. He’s not the slightest bit interested in me and I consider him a really good friend. So no, I have to disappoint – Thancred Waters and I are _not_ in a relationship.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing to me. Especially with Gaia calling you _Mother_ from time to time.”

Another eyeroll from (YN), turning back to the fridge, but giving up on finding something to eat. She sighed, shaking her head, before turning back to Artemis, faintly smiling.

“Gaia just likes to tease me with that. She doesn’t see me as her mother, nor am I really wanting to be. Both her and Ryne are independent young ladies and it’s nice to see them growing up. Thancred took it upon himself to raise them, I only happened to be sharing the apartment with them.”

Artemis still didn’t seem too convinced, but left it at that. She sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“You still didn’t tell me about your encounter today. So, what did you do and how did you do it?”

(YN) smiled, now leaning on the counter opposite of her friend, looking up at the ceiling as she thought about what had happened. The accident…right when she was finished with work and on the way back home…the people, who were just standing there instead of doing something…her brain had been in auto-mode when she ran to help.

“I have to admit, I was actually quite exhausted from work, but when I saw the accident happen, I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. That’s what the other people did, instead my instincts kicked in and I just…pushed through and started with First Aid…until the paramedics came…”

\-----------------------------------------------------  
  


Emet-Selch was once again floating in darkness, but this time it felt different. It was a soothing black that surrounded him and even though he had his eyes closed he knew where he was. He knew he actually was in this so-called hospital, in a bed and asleep. What he experienced now was something like a trance and he was already certain that he soon would get answers to his questions.

_“I expect you to have questions.”_

The way Zodiarks voice sounded through the void made Emet smile. He knew that the will of the world, which he and his brothers and sisters in the convocation once summoned, would answer to his calls, even though they had been silent.

“Many of those, if I may say so,” he replied, opening his eyes to see the statue of Zodiark in front of him, a dim purple shine surrounding it. The statue also seemed to faintly glow from the inside, but Emet ignored that to focus on what he was actually here for.

“…why?”

The void stayed silent for a little while, until Zodiark decided to answer.

_“I have seen your efforts just like I saw those of Lahabrea and Elidibus…my heart. I also saw the efforts of all the others, every single one of you. Where you are now is a world unlike the Source, which the people who live there, named Hydaelyn. It is more like a parallel world, existing away from the Source and its reflections. Here you should have a second chance at a normal life…without some sort of commitment. I want you to live the life you deserved…ever since the Sundering.”_

The answer wasn’t what Emet was expecting, if he was honest to himself. Zodiark wanted him to have a normal life…a second chance. He wouldn’t lose everything he had…was that the promise he made?

“But why would you bring me here, when there was so much more to do…? Why…should I be here when…when she is…”

_“You will soon enough see how this world works, my son. You are not the only one I have brought here after the Warrior of Light bested them. After all…you deserve a life that is worth more than the one you lived before.”_

He didn’t know what to say, after all this behaviour of Zodiark was beyond unusual. Yet he didn’t question it, nor did he complain. If he got a second chance at life, he would take it and do whatever he pleased with it. He wouldn’t regret one single deed he’d do.

“…and what about her?”

The void stayed silent for another while and it seemed like Zodiark was quietly testing him, observing his every move. Emet stayed silent, his eyes fixated on the statue in front of him. Did he just imagine this or was the glow emitted from Zodiarks statue slowly getting brighter?

_“You will not be alone forever, Hades. Live the life I have given you and wait. I promise, that this will not last forever and you will see your Azem again. She will join you once she is ready. How this will happen…you will receive the answer at a later date. Now go…you have a lot of work to do…”_

Before he could say something Zodiark vanished and the darkness embraced him again.


	3. Learning about her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet has a visitor and learns more about (YN), Urianger and Thancred meet with (YN) and someone lets a love confession slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had nice holidays and enjoyed the time with your family if you could. Yes, Covid is a real b*tch at this point and I really hope that you were able to see your loved ones. We have only a few days left in 2020 and honestly...I'm ready for this year to be over. Anyway, I use the time while I stay at my parents place to write this and develop the world this story plays in. I hope you're sticking with me for this because it'll be a fun ride, I promise. Anyway, enough rambling, happy reading!

“Mr. Galvus, you have a visitor.”

The nurse that poked her head into the room smiled from ear to ear as Emet-Selch looked over to her, raising his eyebrows. It was definitely too early for (YN) to show up since he thought she had work do to and wouldn’t be able to come here before afternoon. He was even more surprised as someone else stepped into the room, waving at him.

“Solus, I’m glad you’re okay. After yesterday I thought it was over!”

“…Lahabrea?”

He couldn’t believe what he saw, the man beaming at him as he said his name. Turning to the nurse the visitor nodded for her that it was okay to leave, then walking over to his bed and taking a seat on the chair beside it. All the time Emet followed him with his eyes, not really knowing if this was real or just a dream. Though when the chair scratched against the floor and the cheery smile met his eyes he pinched himself. And the pain shooting up his arm was enough to make him believe.

“I’m glad you remember me, I thought you were suffering from amnesia and wouldn’t remember anything. You know, the company would be nothing without your brilliant…”

“Hold on, which company are you talking about? And why by Zodiark are you here?”, Emet stopped Lahabrea from talking, earning him a confused look.

“Wait…are you…?”

“Emet-Selch, the Architect, yes. I can’t believe you even called me Solus…”

Lahabrea inhaled sharply, only to exhale, the confused look on his face changing into a relieved one. If Emet didn’t know it was him, he would’ve called for the nurse.

“Thank Zodiark it’s you. I thought I had to deal with your happy-go-lucky self of this world again and was mentally preparing to be met with a wide grin, no bags under your eyes and a steaming hot mug of coffee on the table beside you.”

“Was this…doppelganger of mine really _that_ insufferable?”

Lahabrea huffed, cracking his neck before staring Emet dead in the eyes, then sighing.

“It was _horrible_! Whenever I would come in your other self would just be happy, smiling from ear to ear, greeting everyone and be generally just a total pain in the ass. Nothing was bringing him down and I was already preparing to spend the rest of my time with him.”

Emet let the Speakers words sink in for a little while, then he leaned back into his cushions and stared at the ceiling. This was definitely something he didn’t expect. Lahabrea was here. Maybe along with Igeyorhm. And maybe there were a few more souls he knew and got along with. Hythlodaeus came into his mind and he thought that maybe his friend could tell him more about what this entire world was about.

“Well, at least you made it through to see me. And I won’t be as light-hearted as my doppelganger of this world was. Consider this my gift to you, Lahabrea.”

The Speaker sighed before nodding in agreement with Emet-Selch. There were worse things in this world and knowing that he was the real deal actually was the better thing to happen. He looked at the patient, his eyebrows raising.

“So…how did you get here?”

For a second Emet didn’t want to answer, but reconsidered. This was nothing he should hide, especially not if it was Lahabrea he was talking about. The real one at that. Turning his head to face him he held up his hand, seemingly studying it.

“As far as I know Zodiark brought me here because this was some kind of…present. A new life, he said. And apparently, from what I have gathered by now, I had a car accident…the _other_ Me, in this case. And when I woke up I…was here.”

“That means due to the accident your doppelganger basically died and Zodiark swooped your soul in. His is gone, you take his place. That also kind of happened to us…Igeyorhm and me that is.”

_So they are both here. Good to know._

“And you’re here since when? Since the Warrior of Light defeated you?”

Lahabrea bit his bottom lip, of course he had heard that hint of malicious joy in Emets voice, but didn’t want to give him the pleasure of shutting him up. He coughed once, then watched his reaction to his following words. Eyes like a hawk you could say.

“We are here since a little after that… _incident_. Zodiark brought us here about the same way as he did with you. The only difference is that we’re together ever since. And we’re happy.”

Grinning he held up his hand, making Emet raise his eyebrows at the ring on his finger that clearly indicated that he was either engaged or married to Igeyorhm. And if he was honest to himself…he didn’t think anything different would happen if they were together.

“Thank Zodiark, that took you long enough. If you think you were low-key about this, then you’re more stupid than you thought, Lahabrea.”

The facial expression of the Speaker changed in the matter of seconds, from arrogant to dumbfounded. Did Emet-Selch just really insult him like that? He was used to him being the way he was, but hearing these words from him in quite a long time he wasn’t prepared to return the blow just yet. Taking in a deep breath he managed to gather his thoughts again, shooting Emet a glare.

“You’re still the grumpy grandpa we all know. Zodiark didn’t teach you better manners when he brought you here now, did he?”

Instead of replying and further letting this conversation get out of hand Emet snorted and turned to face the window again, watching the city skyline through the curtains. He didn’t quite catch the beauty of it yesterday as he was dead tired when (YN) left, but today he actually could make out the distinctive features of what used to be his home.

It really looked like Amaurot has been built again, for him…for everyone to live in. And he couldn’t say if this was good or if this was a bad sign. That he may experience the Last Days again.

“Anyway, I indeed am happy that you’re _You_ again. How much longer do you think you need to stay?”

Emet shrugged, not really looking at him as he continued to watch the city skyline. But Lahabrea knew better than to demand him looking at him. If the Emet-Selch didn’t want to face you that meant he was deep in thought or just not interested in talking to you.

“I do not know. Apparently I will be told later today whenever this so-called _Doctor_ visits. And I haven’t had anyone come in yet to check if everything is in order. Nobody has come here, save from you, Lahabrea. Which I…Zodiark forbid I am saying this…am indeed happy about. I did think nobody would come here to visit.”

“Of course, since you’re here and don’t know how everything works in this world, I presume you weren’t expecting someone to show up apart from those who live here. And then I miraculously appear out of nowhere. Consider me your saving grace, Architect.”

The smug smirk on Lahabreas face disappeared the second Emet turned to him, eyebrows raised. In this moment he looked more like the old Emperor Solus zos Galvus than Emet-Selch, if he was honest to himself. Was this Ascian, the Architect, always this frightening? Or did Lahabrea get too used to the one he got to know in this world?

“I consider (YN) (LN) my saving grace because she was the first responder to the accident and brought me here. If I was to be thankful to someone it would be her, not you. You might be the first visitor for today, but if we are all honest to ourselves (YN) is the one I owe.”

“Sure…”

Even though Lahabreas voice didn’t sound too convinced, Emet-Selch left it at that. He was right in his own way. (YN) was there when he came here. She had saved him. Lahabrea was just a visitor in this room, nothing more.

“Speaking of (YN), I actually quite like her,” the Speaker continued, “She has been very helpful in getting to know this world and if I am honest to myself, she is very much different from her counterpart. Less…aggressive? Maybe that’s the word I am looking for…”

“You know her?”

The surprised look on Emets face told Lahabrea that he didn’t know everything yet and he nodded in agreement. Maybe this was his chance to actually tell him what he wanted to know and show him what this all was about. If he let him that was.

“Of course I do. Just like Igeyorhm does. (YN) has showed us around this world and took care of some things we didn’t know when we first got here. She actually is a nurse, working in this very hospital. So you may realize what this means…”

“…because she works here she brought me here.”

Lahabrea nodded again, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Believe it or not, (YN) was always the most helpful out of everyone here. She has been there if we had questions and guided us along the way so we could finally get used to the life here. And she even told me a little about her fascination with you, Emet-Selch.”

The Architect turned to him, clearly confused. If she was fascinated with him, she would’ve said so, wouldn’t she? Yes, they talked about him being the _most valuable architect_ , but that was just what everyone in this city called him, wasn’t it? Lahabrea noticed the confusion on his face and managed a coy smile, leaning back in his chair and watching him a little more. If there was one thing Emet-Selch was not really good at, then that thing was seeing peoples’ admiration in their faces. If he even gave them the attention they wanted from him, that was. The Ascian had always been an elusive one.

“I see you haven’t caught her gazes on you yet. Then let me tell you, Architect, (YN) (LN) not only admires your work, but she also admires you. The way you handle things. Or at least your counterpart did. Now that you took his place you might as well have to do the same work that he did. Which means…quite a lot of public relation work, presentations about your latest plans to make the city more beautiful…and she will be there, watching. Every. Single. Time.”

“Oh Zodiark, this will be a nightmare…”

Lahabrea only grinned at Emet-Selch, knowing full-well that this won’t be something he’d like to do. But he also knew the he would do it, now that he heard of (YN)’s affection towards him. In this case the Speaker might had something in hand against the Architect.

“You’ll manage. Just like you did every other time, except that time that brought you here.”

“You don’t get to judge that, Lahabrea.”  
  
“I don’t, but from the things I heard from Zodiark it was quite amusing apparently. Did you really think she’d spare you? After your big revelation that you’re one of the ancient mages of Eld?”

“She might have reconsidered, but I was not counting on it, nor did I want to survive this encounter!”

The knowing smile on Lahabreas face spoke lengths, which only caused Emet-Selch to turn away. He didn’t want to look at the Speaker anymore, instead choosing to face the city again. It still felt like a dream that he was here.

“Yes, believe that. Anyway, I have to go now, but I will be back. Someone has to look after your company while you are gone. It will take some time until you are ready to resume your work, I think, so enjoy your stay here and get better. Everyone will be waiting when you return.”

“I can just use my magic to heal the wounds, that’s nothing.”

Lahabrea grinned wickedly before breaking out in full hysterical laughter which made Emet turn to face him again. Anger was evident in his eyes as he glared at him.

“Why are you laughing?”

The other man just kept on laughing until he managed to get a hold of himself again, breathing in and out heavily. The grin on his face wasn’t gone though.

“You haven’t noticed yet that you’re not able to use magic here? Otherwise you would already be out here without wasting anymore time. This world, my friend, doesn’t have any magic available. It might be just as Garlemald. The good thing is…nobody is able to use magic. So you don’t need to feel inferior to someone else.”

Instead of saying something in his defense, Emet-Selch stayed silent. Lahabrea stood up from his seat, smiling at him and then graciously bowing.

“You know, I’ll be waiting for your return just like everyone else. Take your time getting better, but don’t take too long.”

With these words the Speaker turned around and left the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“(YN), tis great to see thee.”

(YN) turned around to see both Thancred and Urianger standing behind her, smiling at her. She put her utensils to the side for a second, walking up to them and hugging them before standing back. She was indeed surprised to see them here.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you both?”, she asked, her smile growing bigger as she saw them looking at each other. Thancred was the one who spoke up first while Urianger tried to hide his growing blush on his cheeks.

“We were just on the way back to Uriangers apartment when we came by. You know why we’re here, don’t you?”

“Of course I know. How was the shopping trip?”

Instead of saying anything Urianger just opened a bag from a very well-known jeweller and pulled out a red velvet box. (YN) jumped in excitement as he pulled the lid up and revealed a small ring, adorned with a beautifully cut aquamarine. Thancred grinned even bigger as he saw her reaction, turning to Urianger and nudging his side.

“Told you she’d agree with this. Sadayo will be delighted and immediately say yes. I have no doubt you’ll have a fiancé soon.”

“I sure hope so.”

“If you really think she won’t say yes, then you’re an idiot. Come on, Urianger, believe in yourself,” she replied, lightly punching his arm, accompanied by Thancred smiling. Urianger couldn’t help a chuckle to escape. However he was still smiling, maybe a little more assured of his plan now.

“Thanks for your opinion, (YN). It is very much appreciated.”

“Anytime, my friends. I am very happy to help out.”

Thancred laughed while Urianger put the ring box back into the bag. (YN) smiled, taking her utensils she was holding before back into her hands and then turning to them again.

“Are you going to cook dinner with us tonight? I told the girls we’re making Lasagne and Ryne told me that she wants you to be there. And she doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“You’re lucky I’ll make it for cooking dinner tonight. My shift is almost over, but I’ll be preoccupied until then. I’ll be visiting another patient of mine after I’m done working. Should I buy the ingredients for tonight while I’m not around yet?”

“That would be great. I still need to pick them up from school and won’t have time to buy the stuff.”

(YN) grinned, nodding, but turning around when her name was called. She waved at the other nurse and then looked back to Urianger and Thancred, who were both already smiling at her.

“Go, we know that you’ll be needed until the very last second. I’ll see you later at home.”

“Thank thee for thy approval, (YN). Now I am actually getting nervous. I hope the lady approves the ring.”

Punching Uriangers arm again (YN) winked at him before taking a step back.

“Sadayo will be delighted. I just hope that you won’t mess up the proposal…we know that you sometimes can get very cryptic…especially when it comes to stuff like that. Anyway, I need to get going now, otherwise my colleagues will hate me for talking too much with my friends. I’ll see you later, Thancred. And Urianger…”

She held up her hands, her fingers crossed while she held the things she picked up before. The Elezen smiled and nodded, an obvious blush on his cheeks, while Thancred shot her a wink.

“Don’t keep us waiting too long, okay? You know how Gaia loves your cooking and Ryne will hit you if you don’t show up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there on time. See you later!”

Waving at them one last time (YN) followed her colleague, mouthing an apology as she got an eyeroll from the other nurse who stood in the doorway. Thancred and Urianger watched her leave until she was in the room, then decided to leave the hospital. While they walked Urianger was quiet, seemingly thinking. Thancred wondered what was on his mind as they walked through the front entrance, tapping his shoulder once they were out.

“What’s on your mind?”

“She spoke of another patient…doth thee think we knoweth who that is?”

The Hyur shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Whoever it is, (YN) seems to be very adamant to visit them. Maybe that’s one of her rescues again and she feels a certain type of responsibility. Who knows? She has done quite a lot of that already, not only with her job, but also outside of that.”

“Thou art right about that.”

“Don’t think too much about (YN) and what she does in her free time, think about how you’re going to propose to your girlfriend. I mean…how long are you and Sadayo a thing already? It’s about time you’re finally getting married!”

And as if the blush on Uriangers cheeks before wasn’t enough he turned beet red again. Only this time the blush wouldn’t just stay on his cheeks but wander over his entire face.

“We art together for five years now…”

“Well, you did manage to stay together for five years. Make that two more years of engagement, survive the seven-year-itch and you’re good to stay together forever. And if I’m honest…the way I know Sadayo Kiyohara she won’t even leave your side if threatened with a gun.”

Once again Urianger surprised Thancred when a soft smile appeared on his face. If he ever saw someone smile that way, that meant they were positively in love and would never leave their significant others’ side.

You could also say Urianger was lovestruck.

“Sadayo very much shall not leaveth my side. I positively loveth her more than myself and she is the most wondrous that has ever hath happened to me.”

“Geez, you’re like a lovesick puppy. I better get you home before you run into the street and get hit by a car. Then we’ll have to go back to the hospital and you’ll keep (YN) from her free time.”

Laughing Thancred led Urianger away from the hospital, with the latter happily sighing and mumbling something about Sadayo not wanting him to be in hospital.

From a window Emet-Selch watched the two leave the hospital grounds, asking himself who else was in this world. If two of the Scions were here, maybe there were even more. But he didn’t know how many…

A soft knock on the door brought him back into the here and now, making him turn to see who just entered. The soft smile of a certain someone illuminated the room and he immediately started smiling himself. As (YN) came closer she pushed one strand of hair out of her face, carrying a purse that seemed even too heavy for her. Emet pointed at the seat next to his bed and she immediately took it.

“How are you feeling?” she asked right as she sat down, putting her bag onto the floor next to the chair. Emet leaned back into the cushions, sighing.

“Better than yesterday, thanks to the care I receive here. And thanks to you visiting again.”

“It’s nothing, I work here, so it’s easy for me to come visit,” she replied, a slight tinge of pink rising on her cheeks. Emet nodded, already knowing about her workplace from Lahabrea. He hadn’t forgotten what the Speaker had told him early this morning.

“So I heard. I already had a visitor from my…company…this morning. He apparently knows you as well because you showed him around when he came here…together with his…significant other.”

He still didn’t know if Lahabrea and Igeyorhm were engaged or married, so referring to her as his significant other seemed to be the next best thing. (YN) seemed a little confused for a second before he went on by clarifying.

“Lahabrea. He’s working at my company as well and when he came here this morning to check up on me he told me a little bit about you and how you helped him.”

“Oh! Yes, Lahabrea and his wife. As far as I know they have gotten married shortly after they came here. They were really nice when we met and since I was on holiday and they seemed a little lost in the city I took it upon myself to show them around. When they realized they were looking for your company I could lead them there right away and ever since then I check up on them.”

“That seems…interesting.”

(YN) laughed, tilting her head in the process. Emet followed the little gesture with his eyes, seemingly glued to her expressions and unable to look away. What was happening to him?

“Let’s just say I’ve come to like him and Igeyorhm quite a bit. He might not say it, but we’re friends. Sometimes we meet on the street or while grocery shopping. I learned he is a very domestic man and loves his wife very much.”

“He hasn’t told me about this yet, but I’ll make sure to ask him about it when I see him the next time. Thank you, (YN).”

At the mention of her name she looked at him, their eyes meeting and Emet-Selch for a second got lost in the eyes that once ended his life, but now opened the door to something completely new.


End file.
